Llorando se fue
by KathieSigrid.Solitaria
Summary: Pan se va de viaje a Nueva York. Trunks y Marron se casan, Chichi muere y Goten se deprime... Pasen y lean, comente si quieren. Capitulo 7
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Llorando se fue**

Una joven de 18 años subía un avión, directo a Nueva York, llevaba un bolso rojo al hombro y sus gafas negras en su mano derecha, tenía su cabello negro azabache atado en una cola alta con un cintillo grueso blanco, por sus pómulos resbalaban varias corridas de lagrimas y sus ojos oscuros como la noche habían perdido la luz que la caracterizo en su niñez. Su nombre era Pan Son, la nieta e hija de 2 grandes guerreros, ese día se despedía de todos sus amigos y familiares.

Goten, su tío, le había dedicado las palabras más significativas para ella, y no en el buen sentido, eran las culpables de que ahora se marchaba lejos de todos. _El no te ama, es muy mayor para ti…pronto…pronto se casara con Marron_

Había planeado irse sin decirle a nadie, pero Bra la descubrió hacia 2 dias y tuvo que confesarle su huida, no sin antes decirle que tenía que prometer no decirle a nadie (cosa que obvio no cumplió). Tuvo que mentir acerca de la razón por la cual se iba, dejando jurado que iría a trabajar como maestra de artes marciales.

Se encontraba en la puerta del avión, dudando si entrar o no. Su padre le había comprado un boleto de primera clase e incluso le había comprado un departamento de lujo en uno de los hoteles más caros de america. Limpio las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos y entro, era la última pasajera, pudo oír la puerta cerrarse a su espalda y comprendió que era lo mejor.

5 jóvenes observaban la partida de una gran guerrera. Ubb, el moreno discípulo de Goku, mantenía su vista fija en la puerta ahora cerrada del enorme avión blanco, una de sus manos descansaba en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de cuero negro y la otra sujetaba el hombro de la peli azul a unos pasos delante de él, Bra, la pequeña de los Brief, ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, lloraba silenciosamente la ida de su mejor amiga y se maldecía por no haber hecho algo para evitar la partida. Junto a ella su cuñada, Marron, lloraba en los brazos de su novio, quien había llegado hace solo unos minutos y no había logrado despedirse de su pequeña Pan, por culpa de una reunión. A solo unos pasos de ellos, Goten observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, fastidiado por la muestra de cariño de la pareja, hace años había estado enamorado de Marron, pero esa no era la razón de su fastidio, todo lo contrario, el sabía perfectamente la razón de la partida de su única sobrina…Trunks. Cuando Pan tenía 15 años, después del viaje espacial, ella le había confesado el ''cariño especial'' que le tenía al peli lila y estaba seguro que ahora era más que ''cariño''.

Atrás de ellos estaban lo mayores, Chi-chi y Videl abrazadas de Gohan, trataban de asimilar la idea de no ver a la menor de los Son por un largo tiempo, Bulma lloraba sobre Vegeta, quien por mucho que demostrara indiferencia a su mujer, no le gustaba verla triste. Las ruedas del avión comenzaron a avanzar y después de unos metros de distancia tomo vuelo, y se elevo en los aires.

Después de varios minutos las familias decidieron volver a sus vidas, Vegeta fue el primero en partir, llevando consigo a su mujer e hija, Ubb y Goten los siguieron, después Gohan, Chi-chi y Videl, para dejar a la pareja solos.

Trunks tenía la vista en la dirección donde había desaparecido el avión con su pequeña amiga, Marron estaba junto a él observando su rostro indescifrable, sentía los ojos hinchados y las narices tapadas. También sentía culpa, las palabras que Bra le había dicho las tenia grabadas en la mente.

_-_ _Como no te diste cuenta, Marron, Pan siempre ha estado enamorada de mi hermano_

_- esa es la única razón de su partida_

- debí llegar antes – se reprocho Trunks aun mirando el cielo, tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho – trate de llamarla para despedirme…pero no contesto – se dio la vuelta para encararla – ¿Marron?

- …- seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, ''¿Pan enamorada de Trunks?'' pensó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Marron? ¿Me escuchas? – La sacudió levemente del hombro y ambos se miraron a los ojos– ¿estás bien?

- ¿que…que sientes por Pan? – pregunto casi con desesperación.

- ¿Qué?- la pregunto lo sorprendió de sobremanera y solo atino a sonreír – ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

- solo contesta…– tomo un semblante serio que asustaría a cualquiera – se que la quieres, pero ¿a qué grado?

- la quiero…mucho – rio nervioso – es mi pequeña, mi Pan – susurro y mostro una mueca de dolor, de la que pocas veces vez y te rompen el corazón – mi guerrera

- la amas – afirmo Marron, entre triste y tranquila – ambos se aman

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de par en par y la observaron intrigado – ¿Amar? – Murmuro apenado – eso es falso…yo te quiero a ti

- me quieres…pero como amiga, y eso somos ahora – sonrió sinceramente – estas libre

- No – estaba confundido y mareado – nos casaremos

- ya no – se acerco a él y tomo su rostro en sus manos – tus ojos muestran amor, pero no hacia mi…debes ir con Pan, vuela por ella – soltó su rostro y se alejo con paso rápido y seguro.

- es una locura – tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y tiro de su cabello – yo no la amo, es una niña

y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Llorando se fue**

Capitulo 2

6 meses después.

Tomo nuevamente su laptop y la ubico sobre los miles de documento, que su madre la había encargado esa mañana, desde hace 3 meses estaba ayudando a su hermano con la empresa y estaba aburrida de lo rutinario, desde la ida de su amiga su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla. Llevaba horas esperando que Pan se conectara para hablarle, pero la guerrera no mostraba señales de vida y eso la aburría mayormente, la última conversación con ella había sido hace 3 semanas y ya extrañaba sus comentarios.

Fastidiada se levanto de la silla y camino alrededor de su escritorio, miro los papeles esparcidos en la mesa y suspiro pesadamente, bajando la mirada y sonriendo con malicia, ''escapar'' paso por su mente la cual desecho fácilmente al recordar el castigo que había recibido la ultima vez, observo su vestimenta y se sorprendió al encontrar un falta de tela negra sobre la rodilla, unos zapato negro y medias blancas, una camisa de manga corta rosa muy claro y un collar de perlas, camino hacia el ventanal detrás de su silla y vio el reflejo que mostraba, una mujer bien formada y muy hermosa, escondió unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja y sacudió su flequillo, en verdad se veía hermosa y muy madura, frunció el entrecejo al pensar verse mayor de lo que tiene. 19 años, pareciendo de 27.

''_que horrible'' _pensó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y mostro a un Trunks muy enojado, se volteo a mirarlo y este dirigió una mirada a su silla, indicándole que se siente, obedeció y movió su laptop a un lado para poder ver a su hermano con más claridad.

- ¿qué te trae a mi oficina? – pregunto seriamente, observando como él se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

- necesito tus concejos, hermana – confeso bajando la mirada avergonzado, podía sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban carmín.

- ¿mis consejos, eh? – observo a su hermano jugar con sus manos y aquello le causo ternura, parecía un niño pequeño al que estaban regañando – háblale a Bra

- necesito…que…me…ayudes…a…elegir…un…traje…para…- tartamudeo mirando la postura de su hermana cambiar, posando sus manos en el escritorio con los ojos fijos en el - …mi boda

- ahhhh¡- se levanto de la silla de un salto y corrió a abrasar a su hermano – ¿boda? ¿Te casas?

- si, en un mes – contesto más feliz que nunca. Después de muchas insistencias la rubia cedió y volvió con él, quien la lleno de regalos con tal de hacerla recapacitar, jurando que no sentía por Pan algo más que amistad. Tomo el rostro de su hermana en sus manos y beso su frente – serás dama de honor

- ahhhh¡ - lo abrazo con fuerza sobrehumana sacando un sonoro quejido de los labios de su hermano – dama de honor¡

- calma, lastimas al novio – rio a carcajadas como nunca y acaricio el cabello de su hermana, la sintió soltarlo y la vio correr a su laptop – ¿qué pasa?

-video…chat…Pan¡ – grito muy animada, tomando su laptop y dejándola donde estaba hacia minutos, para después presionar la tecla INTRO – ¿Pan? ¿Eres tú?

- claro, ¿quien más? – Contesto la morena habiendo un gesto de indiferencia – algo me dijo que querías hablarme

- descarada, ¿cuándo pensabas conectarte?…llevo toda la mañana dejándote mensajes – grito fingiendo enojo – te ves hermosa, que gran cambio de look

- no es tanto – sacudió el cabello y sonrió coquetamente. Tenía los ojos delineados color negro acompañado por unas sombras doradas y brillo labial rosa, su cabello azabache hasta la barbilla con flequillo al lado derecho – y tú no te quedas atrás…eres toda una señora de negocios…que sexy

- señorita – corrigió extrañada. Ese comentaría se lo esperaría de Marron no de la morena, no era que le molestara solo que esa no era su amiga – estas distinta…

Trunks observaba la escena extrañado y muy curioso, no había oído nada de Pan desde que se había ido y por lo que oía tenia nuevo look, se aclaro la garganta captando la atención de su hermana, quien con una seña le indico que se acercara. Camino a paso lento y se ubico detrás de Bra.

- ¿Trunks? – pregunto la morena acercándose más a la cámara – no te recordaba tan apuesto, te ves mas joven – bromeo guiñándole un ojo, cosa que dejo sorprendido al peli lila, quien solo atino a hacer un gesto con la mano. Había quedado en shock al ver lo distinta que estaba su…amiga Pan – ¿se quedaran callados?

- eh…te ves…bien, Pan – comento Trunks dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa – pero no pareces tú

- gracias, esa era la idea – aparto el cabello de su rostro y mostro otra sonrisa – no tienen nada que contarme…tengo cosas que hacer

- bueno, te tengo una…

- me casare – le interrumpió su hermano. No sabía porque había dicho eso pero se le escapo de los labios casi con desespero.

- lo sé, ayer me llamo Marron– su sonrisa desapareció por unos segundos sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero reapareció al recordar lo feliz que se oía su rubia amiga – felicidades

- gracias

- Trunks nos das un espacio de chicas, por favor – pidió su hermana indicando con su mano la puerta.

- claro, ya me iba – miro a Pan y le dedico una sonrisa – deberíamos volver a hablar

- sería un honor, príncipe – puso su mano en su estomago y agacho la cabeza, como reverencia – te advierto que si mi amiga sufre tendrás problemas

- estoy al tanto – miro a su hermana y esta apunto a la puerta – claro, entendí…adiós…espera…vendrás a la boda

- no estoy segura

- espero que si…- sintió la mano de su hermana sobre su abdomen empujándolo – ya me voy…adiós

Camino a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y se fue.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse el rostro de Pan cambio totalmente, Bra la vio pasar de coqueta a decepcionada, sabía que su amiga seguía enganchada de su hermano y le que menos quería era que sufriera.

- es un tonto – comento llamando la atención de su amiga – entre nosotras tu eres más linda que Marron

- pero él la quiere a ella – cubrió su rostro con sus manos e inhalo fuertemente – sabes…hablamos después, quiero darme un baño

- prométeme que te conectaras a la noche – exigió un poco triste – quiero hablarte de Ubb

- ¿Ubb?... ¿que tiene Ubb? – Pregunto curiosa, descubriendo su rostro - ¿qué le hiciste a Ubb?

- bueno estuvo mucho tiempo pidiéndome salir y yo lo rechazaba – rio nerviosa – pero ayer salimos y fue muy tierno y romántico…a la noche te cuento detalles

- todo los detalles – miro con cara picara y le giño un ojos – cada suspiro tuyo y de el

- okey, ahora tengo trabajo de que hacer – dijo en tono de burla – conéctate, adiós

Y finalizo el video chat.


	3. Chapter 3

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Llorando se fue**

Capitulo 3

Ya había llegado la noche y consigo el esperado descanso de Bra, llevaba más de 1 hora hablando con Pan, sobre el trabajo de ambas, lo divertido y lo aburrido de sus dias. Bra le había mostrado su agenda y rieron al ver escrito lo mismo todo los dias…

''_Lunes_

_6:00 am – despertar_

_7:30 am – trabajo en Corporation Capsule_

_12:00 am – reunión con otras empresas_

_2:00 pm – almuerzo con Marron _

_3:30 pm – vuelve al trabajo_

_5:00 pm – prueba de los nuevos productos_

_8:00 pm – reunión con los empleados_

_9:45 pm – salida del trabajo_

_(10:00 pm – discutir con Trunks o Bulma, por haber olvidado algo)_

_11:00 pm – dormir''_

- es lo mismo cada día – reí nerviosa – hay veces que me da la impresión que Trunks espera que dan las 10:00 empunto para ir a reclamarme algo aunque no haya olvidado nada

- y seguro te espera con un monologo ensayado que decirte – se burla la morena soltando una carcajada – sabes, siempre pensé que yo sería la aburrida

- y lo eras –aseguro pasando el cepillo por su pelo, por milésima vez– sin ofender, amiga

- no hay problema, amiga…

- Pan, a las 11:30 es la fiesta, ¿vendrás? – interrumpió asomando su cabeza por la puerta, Christina, la nueva amiga de Pan, una estudiante de Artes Marciales, que compartía el hotel con ella. Desde el día que se conocieron se hicieron muy amigas y era ella quien le había echo el cambio de look. Era unos centímetros más alta que Pan, con la piel trigueña oscura y cabello ondulado color caramelo hasta la cintura.

- claro, no me lo perdería…en media hora estoy lista – contesto con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta por unos segundo y volvió a dirigirla a su amiga peli azul, quien con una sonrisa la recibió – vamos al grano, ¿que sucedió con Ubb?

- ehh…bueno me invito a andar en jate…– sintió sus mejillas quemar – en la noche…- comenzó a jugar con sus manos y se sintió una niña al revisar cada una de sus uñas – cenamos…miramos las estrellas…- siguió moviendo sus manos mirando lo que estaba en su muñeca – me dio esto…– mostro la muñequera de cuero negro atado en su muñeca derecha – y me beso…nos besamos

- ¿en serio? no lo creo – cubrió su boca con sus manos y rio muy escandalosamente, observando a su amiga ponerse como un tomate – solo se besaron o hay algo mas…en el jate…que HOT – le guiño un ojo y mostro una sonrisa muy lujuriosa – y con el morenazo de Ubb

- fueron…solo unos besos, abrazos…caricias y…hasta ahí… - se mordió el labio inferior y dejo el cepillo, con el cual había jugado todo ese confieso, en el escritorio junto a su laptop – es la primera cita…no le daría la pasada enseguida ¿o sí?

- suena tentador – contesto sin pensarlo y luego rio al recordar su primera cita, a los 14 años, cuando volvió a ver a su abuelo…convertido en niño- ¿y qué? ¿son novios?

- mmmm…me lo propuso, pero le dije que…no, quiero conocerlo más

- conocerlo más…lo conoces desde niña, sabes que es humilde, muy cariñoso, fuerte y sexy – perdió el control y tomo la pantalla de su laptop en sus manos – seria digno para ti, princesa – dijo en tono de burla – y Vegeta estaría de acuerdo

-a Goten también lo conozco de niña– susurro casi con tristeza – Ubb es igual a Goten, trabajador, atractivo, carismático, fuerte…digno – sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla – quizá Ubb también quiera burlarse de mí como tu tío lo hiso

- lo había olvidado, pero no creo que sea así…- aseguro muy convencida, sabía que su amiga había quedado muy mal después de que su tío la había jugado esa broma – serán muy parecidos pero también son distintos, Goten es de piel clara y Ubb es moreno, Goten tiene el pelo largo y Ubb aun se rapa los lados, se visten similares pero son trajes distintos – se burlo soltando una risita que contagio a su amiga – y además…Goten trabaja y Ubb no, tendrá tiempo de sobra para ti

- y además, ahora que Goten no entrena es más débil que Ubb – siguió con ''la lista de diferencias'' y se sintió mejor al saber que Ubb superaba a Goten en fuerza – pero no más débil que mi hermano, el estaría en último lugar en la ''lista del más fuerte''

- Vegeta, Ubb, mi padre, Krilin, Goten y…Trunks – los enumero lentamente y suspiro al nombrar al hombre de sus sueños, pesadillas y alucinaciones – solo los 2 primero siguen entrando y los otros son unos aburridos

- tu tampoco entrenas…con el tiempo estarás en el último lugar de la ''lista de la mas fuerte…mujer'' – rio y con sus dedos inicio la lista – nº18, la señora Chi-chi, Videl, mi madre, yo, Marron y tu…

- pero por ahora es…yo, nº18, mi abuela, mi madre, bulma, Marron y tu – hiso un puchero y ambas rieron – sabes…tu teoría de que ir de compras es un deporte es una pura y santa verdad, después de ir de compras quedas muy agotada y hasta mis bíceps aumentaron

- y tu no me creías…espera… ¿tú de compras? – frunció el ceño – ¿ahora vas de compras y hace un año te amarrabas a una silla para no ir?_**(mi experiencia jijiji)**_

- es distinto… antes no me importaba que ropa usar y no me gustaba ver desfiles de moda – se defendió la morena con una mueca de disgusto – ahora me gustan…un poco

- ¿que te hiso cambiar tanto? – pregunto curiosa – ¿un chico?

- no – contesto seria – quería cambiar, toda yo me recordaba porque me fui…toda yo me recordaba a Trunks – bajo la mirada, seguido por un largo suspiro – al principio pensé que si él no amaba a la Pan…marimacho, deportiva y sencilla…amaría a la Pan femenina, a la moda y coqueta, pero recordé que Marron era mi amiga y yo quería lo mejor para ella, asique decidí que este cambio era por mi y solo por mi

- y así tiene que ser…todo lo que hagas debe ser por ti y nadie más…

- Pan…mi hermano llamo, vendrá por nosotras en 10 minutos – le informo Christina, entrando a la habitación con 2 vestidos en su mano, el primero era de seda color plateado hasta la rodilla, ajustado de la cintura para arriba con un escote bastante atrevido y el segundo de seda color morado completamente ajustado a la mitad del muslo sin mangas – elige

- ¿Bra? – pidió moviendo su laptop para mostrarle los vestidos – necesito tu aprobación

- el plateado – contesto sin pensarlo y le dedico una sonrisa muy convencida.

- buena elección – aseguro Christina y le entrego el vestido a Pan – tienes 15 minutos…sombras negras y labios solo con brillo, okey

- okey, déjame cambiarme – ordeno coqueta – espérame en el living

- no tardes – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- es muy bonita – comento Bra con una sonrisa – y si que sabe de moda

- pero es un huracán cuando se enoja –comento en un susurro – podría ganarle al mismo Vegeta en mal genio

- eso sí asusta…- soltó una risita – mejor dejo que te cambies y hablamos mañana

- claro…adiós, princesa

- adiós – y corto.

_**Lo de amarrase a una silla para no salir yo lo uso para no viajar a ver a mi padre…pero nunca me funciona...me llevan con silla y todo. no es chiste**_


	4. Chapter 4

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Llorando se fue**

Capitulo 4: La boda y la peor noticia

Pov Trunks

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápido, para mi gusto. Y hoy me caso…

No he visto a Marron en todo el día…_la tradición_. Gohan y Goten convencieron a Bra de hacer la ceremonia en la casa, en el enorme patio. Hace 15 minutos llego el párroco, Bra me dijo que tenía que bajar, pero me quede estático mirando la puerta…nervioso.

''_no puedes estar dudando ahora…que cobarde eres Trunks Brief'', _me regañe mentalmente. Que cobarde me comportaba…

Me gire sobre mis talones y camine hacia el enorme espejo, en el centro de mi habitación, acomode mi corbata de moño plateada, como mi terno y mi pantalón de tela, que había escogido Bra.

- ¿mocoso? – pregunto seriamente Vegeta, mi padre, asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Al verme frunció el ceño y entro cruzado de brazos – ¿quieres hacerte de rogar? – sonrió sínicamente. Lo observe con el seño fruncido, enojado por su comentario, pero muy en el fondo muy agradecido por su compañía. Sonreí internamente al verbo vestido con un traje que no sea el de entrenar, lleva puesta una camisa blanca sin corbata y con las mangas arremangadas sobre los codos, un pantalón de tela gris y unos zapatos italianos negros…_''obra de mi hermana claro esta''._

- ¿con que te convenció mi hermana para que estés de traje, padre? – dije acomodando mi corbata, la cual esta mas que derecha por las veces que la he enderezado.

- por difícil que parezca no me opuse a usar un traje – contesto pacíficamente, relajando su rostro – la boda de un hijo no se celebra 2 veces, Trunks

- ¿Qué? – lo miro incrédulo, me llamo _''Trunks'' _y su vozno es tan ruda como siempre…''¿_qué le hicieron a mi padre?'' – ¿qué bebiste?_

- nada aun…- pasa junto a mí y se para frente a la ventana de mi cuarto, la que muestra el patio de la casa donde hay varias hileras de sillas y un altar, con una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco, detrás está el párroco. Me pare junto a mi padre y observe el _''paisaje''_ – no serás feliz con ella…

- Marron es un mujer estupenda, papa – asegure un poco ofendido por sus palabras – sabrá como tratar a un príncipe saiyajin como yo…

- como tu padre quiero lo mejor para ti, pero también quiero que aprendas de la vida…comete los errores que quieras y recuerda que siempre estaré para levantarte de cada caída – palmeo mi hombro amistosamente y camino hacia la puerta – cuando escogí a tu madre como mi pareja no dude…

Sentí la puerta cerrarse y abrirse de nuevo, gire mi rostro y vi a Gohan caminar hacia a mí, con un traje azul metálico, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una corbata turquesa rallada. Se paro junto a mí y también miro por la ventana.

- ¿listo? – rompió el silencio, aun mirando la ventana.

- si – mentí. Voltee hacia él y me dedico una sonrisa paternal – solo estoy nervioso…

- cuando le veas caminar hacia ti…todo quedara en el olvido y solo podrás pensar en ella – aseguro muy convencido, yo solo asentí levemente y ambos sonreímos – Pan estaría orgullosa de ti…me pidió que te desee lo mejor de su parte

- tenía la esperanza de que viniera…es muy importante para mí – baje la mirada decepcionado, sentí una mano sujetar mi hombro y me gire para ver de quien se trataba…Goten. Quien llevaba puesta su chamarra negra con una camisa blanca, sin corbata y unos pantalones mezclilla negros.

- las novias son las que hacen esperar, sabes – soltó un risita burlona y luego observo a Gohan – Marron te llama, hermano

- claro…ya debe estar lista – me miro a los ojos muy contento – tienes que bajar…cuando veas lo hermosa que esta…no podrás negarte a pasar una eternidad con ella

Se fue y me dejo con el padrino de boda…mi compañero de aventuras y mi amigo de niñez, ambos reímos sin razón y nos encaminamos hasta la puerta, donde por alguna razón me detuve antes de cruzarla. Me dirigió una mirada de reproche pero luego me sonrió.

- qué pensaría tu madre, si te viera esa cara de susto…

- tengo mis dudas…- le confesé en un susurro. Si había alguien a quien sería capaz de decirle eso era él – no sé si sea la mujer de mi vida…

- y ahora lo dices…le insististe por más de 2 meses y ahora que es la boda te echas para atrás – susurro con desespero, cubrió su boca con una mano y le presiono como para no gritar – eres un idiotas, sabes

- no me estoy echando para atrás…solo digo que estoy dudando – me defendí bajando mas mi voz – tranquilo me casare de todas formas, creí que me entenderías pero por lo visto no.

Me encamine por el pasillo hasta la escalera, donde me encontré con Bra, que estaba parada al parecer tomando aire, llevaba un vestido calipso sin mangas, con una rosa blanca al costado derecho, me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y bajo dando brincos la escalera. La seguí caminando y salí al patio, donde me encontré con mi familia, amigos y otras personas.

Me acerque a Ubb, que hablaba animadamente con Videl, ambos se veían muy elegantes, mi amigo moreno llevaba una camisa lila, un pantalón de tela gris al igual que la corbata y un jersey son mangas blanco y Videl, un hermoso vestido azul marino ajustado sobre la rodilla, con un escote redondo y una rosa en el costado derecho.

- hasta que apareces – comenta Ubb, dándome un saludo de mano – pensé que te habías arrepentido

- te ves deslumbrante, Trunks – aseguro Videl, besando me mejilla y arreglando mi cabello.

- y tu luces hermosa…

- gracias – sonrió y luego miro a Ubb - iré a ver a la novia…con permiso – y entro a la casa.

- ¿nervioso? – pregunto mi moreno amigo, indicándome que caminemos hasta el altar.

- mucho…- lo seguí con un paso lento, mirando a todos los que estaban presentes – demasiado…

- no la amas…- soltó de la nada, cuando llegamos al altar –…tú lo sabes…

- solo son nervios…me casare

- pero no la amas…le harás daño si te casas con ella – aseguro en un susurro – la dueña de tu corazón no está aquí…

- me tengo que casar…– casi fue un grito, que llamo la atención de la gente a mí alrededor – porque la amo…– continúe para calmas las miradas de duda de los presentes, para terminar susurrando:- ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la deje esperando en el altar? ¿Qué huya como un cobarde y no cumpla mi palabra?

- no, pero sé que si tu le dices a Marron que no te quieres casar lo entenderá – ambos estábamos con los ceños fruncidos, al borde de iniciar una pelea – ¿que pierdes intentando?

- yo…-la música de entrada de la novia me interrumpió.

Por la puerta de mi casa, salía Bra con una rosas amarillas en las manos, mire a mi lado buscando a Ubb, pero no estaba, volví a ver a la puerta y vi a Marron caminar hacia mi tomada del brazo de Gohan…llevaba un vestido sin tirante, largo y muy ajustado, con una guantes hasta el antebrazo color blanco, su cabello rubio suelto y muy natural…se veía hermosa, pero los nervios seguían…

Cuando llego a mi lado me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, nos giramos hacia el párroco.

- Dios nuestro, que al crear el género humano quisiste establecer la unión entre el hombre y la mujer, une en la fidelidad del amor a estos hijos tuyos…- los nervios me carcomían, mi mente estuvo volando por varios minutos - Han venido aquí hermanos, para que el Señor, ante el ministro de la Iglesia y ante esta comunidad cristiana, consagre y ratifique el amor que ustedes se tienen…- mis piernas temblaban ligeramente, pero demasiado para mi…mi mente volvió a escapar y sonreí, sin proponérmelo – Marron y Trunks han venido a contraer matrimonio libre y voluntariamente?

- si – respondimos ambos.

_Así, pues, ya que quieren contraer santo matrimonio, unan sus manos y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios._

_Yo__ Trunks,__ me entrego a __ti, Marron__, por esposo y te recibo como esposa, y prometo serte fiel, respetarte y amarte toda mi vida._

_Yo__ Marron__, me entrego a ti,__ Trunks__, por esposa y te recibo como esposo, y prometo serte fiel, respetarte y amarte toda mi vida._

_Lo que Dios ha unido__, __que __no lo separe el hombre._

_Ben__dice __y santifica, Señor, el amor de estos hijos tuyos, y que estos anillos, signo de fidelidad, les recuerden su promesa de amor mutuo._

_Marron__, recibe este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti._

_Trunks,__ recibe este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti._

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un casto y tierno beso.

_¿Pan?_

Al abrir mis ojos la sorpresa fue máxima. Ojos negros como la noche...cabellos del mismo tono y esa hermosa sonrisa.

_- te amo, Trunks…– susurro besando mi mejilla._

Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo…pero me estaba gustando el juego.

_- te amo…– le devolví el beso._

_Nada es para siempre_

- felicidades Trunks y Marron – grito Bra abrazándonos a ambos…_ ¿Marron?_

- gracias, Bra – contesto mi esposa…Marron.

Pov Bra

- espero seas feliz…-susurre al oído de mi hermano. Era la segunda canción que bailábamos, y estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos -…y lo que dios ha unido…que no lo separe el hombre…– dije imitando la voz del párroco, ambos reímos.

- Trunks…me dejas bailar con la dama de honor – me separe uno centímetros de mi hermano y vi a quien menos me espere…Goten, volví la mirada a Trunks y esta asintió, se separo de mi y le tendió mi mano a su amigo, quien la tomo con una sonrisa. Paso su brazo por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, mientras yo recorrí su pecho con mi mano, para dejarla quieta en su hombro. _''un baile no es nada''_

Bailamos 2 bailes en completo silencio, su cuerpo seguía siendo cálido y muy fuerte.

- sigues siendo una muy buena bailarina… - comento mirándome a los ojos, desvié la mirada como por un reflejo y seguí bailando, hasta que soltó mi mano y la ubico bajo mi mentón, para obligarme a mirarlo – perdón…fui un idiota, un estúpido…me merezco tu odio, pero no lo soporto…

- ¿Qué no soportas? – me hice la desentendida y quite su mano de mi mentón.

- tu desprecio…el querer hablar contigo y que me evites – acerco su rostro al mío, hasta que nuestros respiraciones se fusionaron – te amo…y ahora digo la verdad…

Trate de desviar mi rostro pero lo tomo con sus manos y lo acerco mas al suyo, hasta hacer rozar nuestros labios…me beso con ternura y yo le correspondí, rodee su cuello con mis manos y el bajo sus brazos hasta mi cintura…entreabrí mis labios y su lengua rozo mi labio inferior, para después adentrarse en mi boca.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero no separo sus labios de los míos. _''Esto está mal…tu lo odias''_, me separe de él y lo mire con el seño fruncido, el tenia una hermosa sonrisa.

Tomo su celular y contesto.

- ¿sí?...Ubb… ¿qué paso?... ¿para qué?... ¿qué?...- frunció el seño, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar y su mandíbula se tenso, corto la llamada y se alejo de mí, lo seguí hasta la puerta de la casa, donde lo tome del brazo para voltearlo…estaba llorando.

- ¿qué paso?...

- mi madre… tuvo un paro cardiaco…y…- su voz se quebró y lo único que hico fue abrazarme.

**Próximo capítulo: Pan vuelve…**

_**Adelanto…**_

_**- Bra es mi novia…**_

_**- ¿Dónde está Goten?**_

_**- no quería volver aun…**_

_**- Pan, te amo…**_


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Llorando se fue**

Capitulo 5: Pan vuelve.

Pov Bra

Al otro día…

06:45 pm / Hospital central

Entrelace mis dedos con los de mi acompañante, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos hasta que nuevas lagrimas se acumularon en esos hermosos ojos azabache, los cerró para deshacerse de ellas y volvió a mirarme.

Había llorado todo el transcurso hasta el hospital, Gohan ya nos esperaba aquí con Videl, mi madre, mi padre y Ubb. Al parecer le había dado el paro cardiaco en su casa, minutos antes de la boda. Mi madre se había preocupado al ver la tardanza y envió a mi padre por ella, pero al llegar la encontró en el piso…llamo inmediatamente a Ubb, para no preocupar a mi hermano o a Gohan, pero cuando llegaron al hospital ya era tarde…

Cuando Goten entro al hospital, casi corriendo, se encontró con Gohan y sin siquiera pensarlo se abrazaron y lloraron, como 2 niños pequeños, mi madre, Videl y yo no soportamos mucho tiempo y soltamos a llorar también.

Me removí en la silla, recordar esa imagen me entristecía y volví a derramar mas lagrimas, aun mirando mis ojos paso su mano vacía por mi mejilla y limpio las lagrimas con detenimiento.

- no llores, princesa – susurro besando mi mano, sus labios estaban fríos y secos, al igual que su aliento. Siguió acariciando mi rostro con su pulgar, paseando su mano por mi mejilla y mandíbula, hasta que la dejo estática en mi nuca – me mata verte llorar…

- te ves vulnerable y así me haces sentir…- confesé con voz ahogada. Solté su mano y lo abrase por la cintura, sus enorme brazos rodearon mi cuello y lo oí sollozar, escondió su rostro en mi hombro y yo en su pecho – no llores, por favor – rogué, subiendo mi rostro hasta el de él, pase mis labios por su mentón y mejilla, dejando pequeños besos hasta sus labios. Me adueñe de ellos y los saboree con necesidad, quería borrar su tristeza y llenar su vida de alegría, necesitaba hacerlo feliz.

- Goten!

La voz de mi hermano hiso que separara mis labios de los de Goten, nos miramos por unos segundos, ambos con expresiones planas, sin significado.

- Goten…- Trunks estaba frente a nosotros, aun con traje de novio. Goten se levanto de la silla y abrazo a mi hermano, Marron de nos unió y me abrazo a mí, no traía el vestido de novia – no sabes cuánto lo siento, hermano…- susurro aun abrazándolo, Goten volvió a sollozar y eso me partió el alma. Mi hermano palmeo su hombro, repetidas veces, tratando de calmarlo.

- mi madre… – murmuro casi con desespero. Los ojos de mi hermano se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que a Marron y a mí –…estoy solo…

- nunca digas eso…- le reprocho mi hermano, con voz firme.

- Goten…- solloce aun abrazando a Marron. Trunks soltó a Goten y se volteo hacia mí, ambos me miraron, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Goten, camino hacia mí y me separo de Marron, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso con desenfreno, sin importar tener a mi hermano y padre cerca, no tardo en profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban con prisa, quitándome el aliento muy rápido, hasta dejarme mareada….

- ¿¡Bra!?

Sentí una mano rodear mi antebrazo y separarme de Goten, le dirigí la peor de mis miradas a ¿Ubb?

- ¿qué demonios te pasa? – pregunto Goten, en un grito.

- pasa…pasa que Bra es mi novia…

-...

Pov Trunks

- podrías dejarme solo…- repitió aumentando la velocidad, llevábamos media hora volando y aun no podía alcanzarlo. Aun no entiendo el problema de mi hermana, cuando llegue al hospital se besaba con Goten, después se volvieron a besar y luego viene Ubb diciendo que Bra es su novia, todos quedamos en blanco y el primero en reaccionar es Goten, diciendo un _lo siento_, para luego irse.

Aumente más mi velocidad, no podía dejarlo solo ahora… su seguridad es mi responsabilidad, como su amigo tengo que apoyarlo siempre.

- Trunks…-susurro frenándose de golpe, se volteo y me miro a los ojos, los tenia rojos y ligeramente hinchados. Se acerco a mí y puso su mano izquierda en mi hombro, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza – ¡déjame solo!…- sentí una horrible punzada en mi estomago y me doble de dolor, asiéndome caer al pasto de rodillas, sujete con fuerza mi abdomen y levante la mirada al cielo…no estaba, se había ido.

- maldición…

Estuve sentado en el pasto por bastante tiempo, no sabía dónde estaba y poco me importaba. Inhale profundo y me tendí de espaldas al piso, habían unas pocas nubes con formas muy extrañas e indescifrables.

***********Flash-Black***********

_- mira, Trunks…esa parece una serpiente – exclamo una pequeña pelinegra de 6 años, apuntando con su dedo al cielo – una serpiente muy grande… - estaba fascinada, nunca le había prestado atención a los formas de los nubes, pero ese día después de un entrenamiento con el amigo de su tío, se había acostado en el pasto para descansar – Trunks, que serpiente tan grande_

_- sí, Pan…es enorme – aseguro con una sonrisa – espera…se parece a __Shenlong_

_- ¿así es__Shenlong__ ?_

_- si…pero mucho más grande y de color verde…_

_- yo lo quiere conocer, se me hace muy bonito…– los ojos de la niña se iluminaron con la idea de ver a la enorme serpiente, que cumple deseos – Trunks… ¿Qué deseo le pedirías a __Shenlong__?_

_- ehh…primero tu dime que le pedirías…_

_- que me haga fuerte como mi abuelito…- doblo su pequeño brazo y le mostro sus delgados pero duro bíceps – ahora tu…_

_- bueno…yo le pediría…que no fueras tan fuerte porque me harías picadillos…_

_**********Fin Flash- Back********_

Las risas de mi recuerdo se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de mi teléfono celular, seguro seria Bra o Marron, para saber de Goten. Conteste sin mirar la pantalla.

- ¿si?

- ¿Dónde está Goten? – me interrogo del otro lado de la linea, esa voz solo podría ser…

- ¿Pan?...

- ¿Dónde está Goten, Trunks? Bra me envió un mensaje y me dijo lo que paso ¿estás con él? – su voz sonaba preocupada y ahogada, estuvo llorando.

- no, no está conmigo…- pude oír un suspiro del otro lado, al igual que una voz femenina dando aviso del aterrizaje de un avión – ¿Pan…estas en un aeropuerto?

- acabo de llegar… ¿podrías pasar por mí?...

- claro…en 5 minutos estaré allí…- colgué. Me levante del pasto y emprendí vuelo al aeropuerto, Pan volvió…

Pov Pan

Deje mi bolso en el piso, junto a mis pies. Había viajado ligera, Ubb me había llamado, para darme la noticia en plena ducha y yo sin pensarlo tome un bolso de mano y lo llene de ropa. Tome el primer vuelo a Japón y en menos de 12 horas había llegado.

- Pan…

Me gire y me encontré con Trunks…vestido con un terno, ya arrugado. Volví a tomar mi bolso y camine hasta el, nos abrazamos por unos largos y eternos minutos, me quito el bolso de las manos y se lo puso al hombro. Salimos del aeropuerto y subimos a un taxi, en completo silencio.

- perdón…pero me muero de curiosidad… ¿este es tu traje de novio? – bajo la mirada y observo su ropa, ambos reímos nerviosos hasta que respondió:

- no recordaba tenerlo puesto…pero si es mi traje de novio – paso su mano por su cabello y lo despeino, luego me miro dudado – no creo que uno pueda morir de curiosidad…

- te sorprenderían las razones de muerte hoy en día…– mostré mi mejor cara de sabelotodo y nos echamos a reír a carcajada limpia, nos miramos por unos segundos en silencio…un silencio incomodo – no quería volver aun…no así…

Pov Trunks

- no quería volver aun…no así…- su voz se fue apagando al terminar la frase.

- lamento mucho lo de tu abuela…también me pone triste – limpie una lagrima que se escapo de los oscuros ojos de Pan. Pase mi brazo por su cuello y la atraje a mi cuerpo, para abrazarla. Me correspondió y poso sus manos en mi pecho, pude sentir su aroma colarse por cada poro de mi piel y sonreí satisfecho. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho a mi abdomen, haciéndome sentir esa caricia en lo más profundo de mí ser – Pan, te amo…

**Oh oh…**

**Gracias a las 5 personas que han comentan mi historia, lo dedico a todos ustedes.**

**Voy a actualizar cada semana, si tardo más le pido disculpas anticipadas…es solo que tuve un accidente en caballo, tengo el brazo y la pierna derechos con yeso…me dan tranquilizantes para los dolores y eso me…como decirlo…vuela.**

**Próximo capítulo: Confusiones**

**Adelanto…**

**- es casi lo mismo que tú me hiciste…solo que yo no lo planeé…**

**- no siempre puedes ser la víctima…**

**- estuve a punto de tener sexo en un taxi…**

**- no quiero ir de luna de miel…**

**Hasta el Sábado o Domingo…no antes, no después :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Llorando se fue**

Capitulo 6: Confusiones

Pov Bra

- ¿te contesta?...

- está fuera de servicio…tranquila, Bra – acaricio mi hombro, en señal de apoyo. Estaba en la cafetería del hospital, tomando un te de manzanilla, tenía el estomago cerrado, pero a la vez me moría de hambre – ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Ubb?...el también merece una explicación

- nunca dije que era su novia, Marron, se lo deje muy claro estos últimos meses…

- sea o no tu novio…estaban saliendo y quizá esta enamorado de ti…- sus últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro – Goten…

- ¿dónde está Gohan? – pregunto con voz ronca, desde mi espalda, voltee mi rostro y me encontré con que llevaba el traje de entrenar de su padre, de azul y naranja. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, muy incómodos, hasta que desvió nuevamente la mirada.

- llevo a Videl a casa… ¿vas a entrenar? – no podía apartar mis ojos de él, tenia marcadas levemente unas ojeras, y sus ojos estaban hinchados, igual que sus labios.

- sí, llevo años sin hacerlo…

- tenemos que hablar…- casi grite, su indiferencia me descontrolaba. Me pare de la silla y lo jale fuera de la cafetería, el se dejo llevar y camino detrás de mí.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del hospital, en el jardín, me frene y lo encare. Ambos fruncíamos el seño, el con desconcierto y yo con desespero.

- tú dirás, princesa – por alguna razón ese apodo sonó como acido en su boca, pero no deje mi semblante serio.

- con Ubb solo salimos desde hace unos meses…nada formal… – ¿_y porque tengo que explicártelo a ti? ah, si…porque te amo. _Suspire y me senté en la banca blanca, bajo un árbol, detrás de mi – Goten…yo…

- me tuviste lastima y por eso me besaste…espera…– se freno con voz cortante, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho – fui yo quien te beso…

- los besos son de dos…

- no me vengas con eso, Bra…– se sentó junto a mí, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en sus rodillas – los saiyajins no besamos a otros que no sean nuestras parejas, sabias…somos fieles – levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillosos y cayo la primera lagrima – te burlaste de mi y de Ubb

- es casi lo mismo que tú me hiciste…solo que yo no lo planeé…- grite sin pensar, pero a decir verdad en algo tenia razón, el se había burlado de mi…

_{Hace 2 años…}_

_{- Bra…estuviste fenomenal… - susurro el pelinegro al oído de la hermosa muchacha, que bostezaba sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama, color rosa, de la pequeña de los Brief, habían pasado horas amándose esa tarde – aun siendo virgen…_

_Goten se levanto de la cama y se comenzó a vestir, ese día había conseguido más de lo que había planeado, después de su paseo por el parque con la muchacha habían ido a comer un helado y cuando la llevo a casa ella lo invito a pasar. Llevaban semanas saliendo a escondidas y esa tarde, por primera vez, se dejaron llevar por el calor._

_- ¿te irás?..._

_- Pares me espera…tenemos una cita – murmuro abrochándose el cinturón, se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos._

_- ¿terminaras con ella? – pregunto pasando sus delgados brazos por la cintura del guerrero, quien soltó una pequeña risita._

_- ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? estoy bien con ella…- aparto con cuidado los brazos de la Brief y se levanto, buscando su camiseta. La encontró junto a la puerta y se la puso, era consciente que Bra lloraba, pero no tenía pensado quedarse. Se paro frente a la puerta y tomo la perilla, la giro lentamente y abrió. Antes de salir y cerrar, le informo:- fue mí despedida…}_

- no es lo mismo…

- te besabas con Pares y conmigo a la vez…es lo mismo – no aguante mas y comencé a llorar, pero limpie mis lagrimas, al igual que lo hizo él con las suyas –ahora ni tú no yo merece otra oportunidad para el amor…

- ¿entonces, lo hiciste por venganza? – negué con la cabeza, pero se rio de mi – usaste a Ubb…para vengarte de mí, que bajo has caído, princesa…

- …Goten…

No pude detenerlo y se fue, me quede sentada, llorando.

- me úsate…- levante la mirada y me encontré con Ubb, sentado junto a mi – si me hubieras dicho que querías vengarte de él…te habría ayudado, no tenias que burlarte de mí también…

- Ubb yo no te use…y si sientes que me burle de ti, perdón – toma sus morenas manos, pero las aparto – todo es mi culpa…ahora perderé tu amistad por mis estúpidas ganas de besar a Got…

- no siempre puedes ser la víctima…- me interrumpió parándose de golpe, para abrazar a Pan que venía corriendo hacia nosotros – que bueno volver a verte…

Mi amiga parecía acalorada, y estaba sonrojada, mire para el hospital y vi salir a mi hermano con un bolso, al hombro…misteriosamente también estaba sonrojado y un poco desordenado.

_¿Que se traen estos?..._

Me levante y abrace a mi hermano, luego a Pan, susurrándole:

- estas roja…- rio nerviosa y se separo de mi, para tomar su bolso. Ni Pan ni Trunks se dirigieron la mirada – ¿Trunks, has ido a buscar a Pan?...

- sí…ella me llamo, porque había llegado y no quería molestar a su padre…- se encogió de hombros – Goten me golpeo y no pude detenerlo…

- recién vino…dijo que iría a entrenar…- le informe, mirando a Ubb, quien desvió la mirada – ¿Pan, te acompaño a tu departamento?…quiero hablar contigo…

- claro…nos vemos – se despidió y comenzó a caminar, junto a mí. Tomamos un taxi fuera del hospital y nos fuimos, le pregunte que había sucedido con mí hermano pero me contesto:- no quiero hablar del tema en un taxi…- y se volvió a sonrojar. Todo el camino nos mantuvimos calladas, cuando llegamos a su hotel y entramos a su departamento…

- estuve a punto de tener sexo en un taxi… - me quede helada, frente a la puerta, que aun estaba abierta. Pan había lanzado su bolso, a quien sabe dónde y estaba acostaba, boca abajo, en su sillón.

- ¿con quién?...

- bueno…fue con…- hundió el rostro en una almohada y dijo un nombre que no logre descifrar. Me acerque a ella y me arrodille frente al sillón, la sacudí y espere que me mirara, para ponerle mi cara de _¿Qué? _– Trunks…

- ¿dónde está? – pregunte girándome hacia la puerta, pero no estaba mi hermano detrás de mí, ni en ese departamento…entonces no lo llamo, si no que… - ¿casi te acuestas con un hombre casado…que resulta ser mi hermano?

- eso parece…

- oh, por dios…- me levante del piso y me senté junto a mi pelinegra amiga, que parecía querer hundirse en el sillón – cuéntamelo…

- solo veníamos hablando…comencé a llorar, me abrazo y dijo que me ama…- rio nerviosa, por milésima vez – subí el rostro…nos besamos, subió manita y yo subí su camisa…masajeo mi trasero y el conductor nos dijo que habíamos llegado…

- con detalles…¿donde subió manita? – señalo sus pechos con sus manos…y ambas reímos.

Pov Trunks

Me senté junto a Marron, en la cafetería del hospital. Ubb se había ido hace unos minutos.

Tosí falsamente, para llamar la atención de mi esposa, quien jugaba con el vaso blanco de pluma bit, me miro con expresión curiosa.

- ¿estás bien?…no me has dirigido la palabra desde que me senté…- susurre tomando su mano, me sonrió y dijo:

- no quiero ir de luna de miel…

**Repito… Perdón por tardar, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo. Buenas noticias me quitaron el yeso del brazo y ahora puedo escribir más rápido, jajajajajajaja**

**Próximo capítulo: Porque te amo…**

**Adelanto…**

**- Perdóname…**

**- Bésame…**

**- te amo…**

**bey, bey…**


	7. Chapter 7

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Llorando se fue

Capitulo 7: Porque te amo…

Pov Pan

Escondí la cabeza bajo mi almohada, tratando de no oír la fuerte lluvia que caía de la ciudad. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche y el frio de mi antiguo departamento no ayudaba mucho. Levante un poco la almohada y, por novena vez en la noche, fije mi mirada en el reloj digital, en mi cómoda.

04:08 am…

Presione mi rostro en la cama y susurre un _''maldición''_, para levantarme definitivamente. Mi departamento estaba a oscuras y el interruptor de la luz estaba en el primer piso, camine con las manos hacia adelante para no chocar y baje las escaleras apegada a la pared, cuando estuve en el living jugué con el interruptor hasta dejar una luz tenue.

Era como si nunca me hubiera ido de ese lugar, todo estaba en su lugar, los vasos y platos. Abrí la nevera y saque lo único que había, leche de chocolate, que había comprado Bra esa tarde. Me serví en una taza y me encamine hacia el living, tome asiento en mi pequeño sillón blanco y observe unos de los ventanales, la ciudad se veía hermosa. Los truenos seguían igual de fuertes, pero no me molestaban ahora estando junto a la ventana.

Tome un sorbo de leche y deje a mi mente vagar…

_{Esa tarde…}_

_{- Pan, te amo…- susurro al oído de la hibrida, quien al oírlo levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos índigo, que la miraban con adoración. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la pelinegra, hasta quedar a menos de cinco centímetro – te amo…- repitió, rosando sus labios con los de Pan. Dejo un pequeño beso en el labio inferior de la muchacha, y sonrió al ver como cerraba los ojos. Volvía a besarla y se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos también. _

_Era la primera vez que sus labios se unían, sus lenguas danzaban en sincronía. _

_Trunks mantenía sus manos en las piernas de la morena, acariciando sus muslos con el pulgar. Comenzó a ascender sus manos por sus costados, de las caderas a la cintura, hasta los pechos, los acaricio con la punta de los dedos. Separaron sus bocas, en busca de aire, pero las manos de Trunks no se detuvieron y jugaron con los senos de la joven, haciéndola respirar agitadamente. Pan no se quedo atrás, y comenzó a jugar con los botones inferiores de la camisa de Trunks, desabrochando los 2 primeros, rozo la yema de los dedos con el tonificado abdomen. Volvieron a unir sus labios, con más pasión que antes. _

_Una de las manos de Trunks viajo nuevamente a los muslos de Pan, frotando de la rodilla a la cadera, hasta rozar con los glúteos. Volvió a pasar la mano por detrás y detuvo la mano en el trasero de la chica._

_- hemos llegado…}_

Pase la yema de mis dedos, por la comisura de mis labios. Sentí mis mejillas arder y comencé a sonreír.

- Trunks…- suspire, con desgano.

_No debí besar a Trunks...pero sus labios eran tan suaves y besa tan bien…soy una tonta, está casado con mi mejor amiga…Marron no me perdonaría si se entera que me bese con su esposo…_

Pov Goten

Abrí mi nevera y saque todas las latas de cerveza habían, debían ser unas 13 o 15, las deje sobre la mesa, me desvestí rápidamente, teniendo cuidado con las heridas que tenia, y tire toda la ropa sobre mi cama, ahora agraria tener un departamento pequeño, no tenia que caminar demasiado, todo estaba en la misma habitación. Camine en bóxer a la mesa y abrí la primera lata, las otras las lance a mi cama y me senté al borde de esta, descansando mi peso en el respaldo. Me bebí la primera de un trago y continúe con la segunda, ahora más despacio, disfrutando el frio liquido pasar por mi gastada garganta. Esa tarde había gritado mucho, hacía años que no entrenaba y no me detuve hasta no poder soportar mi propio peso, después me obligue a levantarme y volar a mi departamento, bajo la lluvia. Sin duda, me merecía esas cervezas.

Escuche un zumbido, proveniente de la _cocina_, me levante de un salto y gemí de dolor, la frazada se había pegado a los rasmillones de mis muslos y me causo un dolor horrible. Me acerque a la mesa, para tomas mi celular, conteste:

- diga…

- Goten…soy Bra – suspiro – sé que es tarde…y perdón si te desperté, solo quería decirte que Pan llego hoy…

- No estaba durmiendo…– dije indiferente, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza, me senté en una silla – y si sentí su ki, esta tarde…

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?...- deje la cerveza en la mesa – deberías de estar durmie…

- No debería de importarte si duermo o no…- la interrumpí frustrado, quien se creía ella para decirme lo que debería hacer – tu me llamas a la madrugada…y me dices a mí que debería dormir

- Goten, perdóname… – reí amargamente y colgué, sin darle respuesta.

Volví a tomar de un trago lo que quedaba de cerveza, lance la lata al piso y me puse escribir un mensaje para Pan:

_Si estas despierta llámame…_

Abrí otra cerveza y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, pocos minutos después sonó mi celular:

- ¿Goten?

- Pan...que gusto oírte – la oí suspirar y continúe:- ¿no te desperté, verdad?

- No, no podía dormir… ¿para qué me llamabas? – tome una gran cantidad de cerveza y me levante de la cama.

- ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento?

- Claro…llegare enseguida – y colgó.

Unos minutos después golpearon a la puerta. Le abrí y me hice a un lado, para que entrara.

- Te ves horrible…– comento, mirando mis piernas y brazos, completamente heridos. Sonreí y levante mis cejas sorprendido con el comentario tan directo.

- Gracias…- fingí gratitud – pero sabes algo…las mujeres no acostumbran a decirme eso.

- Eso es seguro…- solo un risita y se sentó sobre la cama, tome una silla y me senté delante de Pan. Ella me examino con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño dijo:- estas destrozado…- Estoy completamente seguro que no lo dijo por mis heridas. Suspire – hable con Bra…

- ¿Así?... ¿y qué te dijo la princesa? – pregunte amargamente.

- Ella te ama…- susurro tomando mi mano derecha, que descansaba sobre mi rodilla – No lo hiso con querer…- me aseguro mirándome fijamente – Si, salía con Ubb. Pero es porque ella quería olvidarte. Creíste que se quedaría soltera toda su vida esperando que tú te dignaras a acercarte, a pedirle perdón por burlarte de ella…- cerro los ojos y negó – sabes lo mal que quedo después de acostarse contigo y que tú la botaras…y aun así te acompaño en los peores momentos.

- Ubb dijo…

- el se confundió…se besaron una vez y fue hace meses…

Bebí un sorbo de mi cerveza y la mira frunciendo en ceño. Estaba confundido.

_¿Qué es lo que me molesta?..._

_No se burlo de mí, ni de Ubb…_

_El se confundió, solo fue un beso…_

_Ella me perdono…_

_Porque aun me ama…_

- Pan…acompáñame con unas cervezas. Esta noche tendremos una discusión tío-sobrina.

Pov Trunks

Descansó sobre la silla, en el balcón de mi departamento. Suspiro y observo al sol salir.

El día anterior, fue muy acalorado y cansador.

_Pan…_

Aun siento sus pequeñas manos recorrer mi abdomen. Con tanta delicadeza, apenas rozando la yema de sus dedos. Es…excitante.

Me levanto de la silla de un salto, al sentir mi miembro duro como roca y camino hasta mi cama, Marron duerme plácidamente. Frunzo el ceño recordando la razón porque no quiso ir de luna de miel.

_Mi trabajo…_

_{- Bulma que dijo que te necesita aquí, por lo menos unos dos meses} _

Me siento junto a ella y acaricio su espalda desnuda. Abre los ojos y sonríe somnolienta, acerco mis labios a los suyos y susurró:

- Bésame…

Pov Bra

El sonido de mi celular me despierta, haciéndome saltar del susto. Lo tomo y contesto:

- Diga…

- ¿princesa?…- murmuran con voz ronca, frunzo el ceño y observo la pantalla. _Goten_

- ¿Goten, eres tú?

- si…me llamo Goten – su voz es confusa y enredada. Esta bebiendo, lo oigo reír.

- ¿Qué…que quieres? – pregunto confundida, escucho una risa femenina. _Pan_

- bueno…hermosa, yo quería decirte…– se calla y lo oigo preguntar en un susurro - ¿Qué era?...a si, ya me acorde…Bra, cielito…- suspira – te amo…

Cuelga. Miro con el ceño fruncido la pantalla del celular. Me decido a mandarle un mensaje y escribo:

ES UNA PENA QUE TENGAS QUE BEBER PARA COMETER EL ERROR DE DECIRME QUE ME AMAS. PERO EN RESPUESTA A TU LLAMADA…TAMBIEN TE AMO.

Y lo envié. Escondí el celular bajo la almohada y seguí durmiendo.

**Volví…**

**Atal15**** el capítulo es para ti, como lo prometí.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo.**

**Subir capítulos por mes, a menos que me inspire. Si quieren ayudarme a inspirarme, envíenme nombres de canciones bonitas. La música me inspira.**

**El próximo capítulo tendrá la conversación de Goten y Pan, antes de emborracharse. **

**Besos…**

**PD: estoy pensando hacer una adaptación del libro...50 sombras de Grey con Trunks y Pan. Denme su opinión.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

DRAGON BALL no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Llorando se fue

Capitulo 8: Secretos…

**Pov Pan**

Bebí de un trago lo que me quedaba de mi cuarta cerveza y suspire. Con el valor suficiente le pregunte:

- ¿quieres…a Bra? – Goten me examino con la mirada, entre divertido y confundido. Mantuve mi expresión seria, esperando su respuesta. Vacilo un momento.

- Quererla…- bebió de su lata, cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, antes su respuesta pero antes de poder hablar el dijo:- hasta si dijera que la amo, quedaría corto…- dirigió su mirada a su cerveza y comenzó a jugar con ella, dándola vueltas en sus manos. Apretó la mandíbula – no sabes cuánto….me odio por burlarme de ella, Pan – la lata comenzó a perder su forma, con la fuerza que era sujetada – las cosas serian muy diferentes, de no haberme ido con Pares el día que hice el amor con Bra…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- porque…me creía el muy…hombre – contesto seguro, muy enojado. Sus manos temblaban y en un arranque de ira lanzo la lata contra la pared, detrás de mí, mojándome con la cerveza– lo siento…- murmuro después de respirar muchas veces. Se paso las manos por el cabello y suspiro frustrado – desde que Bra era una niña la he amado, Pan…- _eso me sorprendió_. Con mirada cansada, agrego: – recuerdas cuando ella y tú hicieron una pijamada…era noche de tormenta y Trunks les había contado unas historias de terror…– ambos sonreímos– a ti no te afectaron…pero ella estaba asustadísima…

_{Hace 11 años…}_

_{Una pequeña hibrida saiyajin, lloraba silenciosamente, ocultándose bajo las sabanas de su cama. Rogando no ser escuchada por el moustro del armario, que según se hermano, salía todas las noches buscando niñas pequeñas, para llevárselas. _

_Goten, que había estado pendiente de ella, toda la noche, no soporto mas escuchar los sollos ahogados de Bra. Camino en pijama, hasta la cama de la peliazul, se arrodillo junto a ella y aparto las sabanas, la encontró abrazando un oso de peluche. Sus ojitos lo miraban con temor._

_- tranquila…soy yo – susurro, acariciándole la carita húmeda, por las lagrimas - ¿Qué tienes, princesa? – la pequeña apunto con su dedito, al armario y Goten comprendió el problema – no hay nada…- seco las lágrimas de Bra y beso su frente. Mirándola a los ojos, agrego: – y aunque hubiera algo ahí…yo jamás dejaría que te dañaran- suspiro- siempre cuidare de ti, mi princesa…}_

Sonreí al oírlo hablar, que aunque estaba muy borracho, sonaba muy enamorado.

- sabes…- comencé, después de unos minutos en silencio –…Bra pensaba que había soñado eso…- tome otra lata de cerveza y la abrí – ella también te ha amado desde pequeña, Goten…

- lo sé… - soltó un suspiro. Cerrando los ojos – ¿y tú igual a Trunks, no?

- si…- mi sonrisa desapareció – siempre fueron nuestros amores platónicos…unos chicos valientes y muy caballeros…– negué con la cabeza. Tome una gran cantidad de aire – no imagino lo que sintió Bra cuando le dijiste que ella te gustaba…esa declaración poco romántica en su casa…

-…cuando se enojo por romperle la cámara fotográfica que le había emprestado a Trunks…– completo mi relato.

_{Hace mas de 2 años…}_

_{Bra tomo del cuello a su hermano mayor, acorralándolo contra la pared. Trunks trato de liberarse, aplicando lo mínimo de fuerza para no lastimarla, pero su hermanita tenía bastante fuerza._

_- ¿qué le paso a mi cámara? – exigió saber Bra, estrujando el cuello de la camiseta de su hermano. Goten miraba atónito la escena, rogando que su amigo no abriera la boca._

_- Bra…hermana…me lastimas…- tartamudeaba Trunks. _

_- no me importa…- la costura de la camisa comenzó a romperse y Trunks dijo:_

_- fue Goten…él la tomo con mucha fuerza y se rompió…_

_Bra aflojo el agarre y su mirada se dirigió al moreno, que la miraba con diversión y susto. Trunks al estar liberado desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a su mejor amigo con su hermanita._

_- Princesa...fue un accidente…_

_La peliazul se abalanzo contra Goten y lo comenzó a golpear con el puño, en el pecho. Esa cámara se la había obsequiado su madre…hace unos dias._

_- idiota…cavernícola…bruto…estúpido…te od…_

_Sus insultos se vieron interrumpidos por los labios del moreno, hijo de Goku. _

_Goten sujetaba con delicadeza la hermosa cara de la princesa, que trataba de apartarlo. Bra lucho unos segundo, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del moreno, que la besaba con pasión._

_- ¿Y eso porque fue, he? – pregunto enojada Bra, cuando recupero el aliento. Pero de respuesta obtuvo otro beso de Goten. Bra se alejo de él, sin enojo no rabia, solo con confusión y curiosidad- ¿Por qué…porque me besaste, Goten?_

_- porque…me gustas, Bra… me gustas mucho – otro beso.}_

_No había sido la confesión más romántica, no se parecía nada a lo que Bra había soñado cuando niña. Pero para ella había bastado, la había hecho muy feliz oír de los labios de mi tío las palabras ''me gustas''. Con solo esas dos palabras…acepto ser su novia en secreto, acepto verlo todas las tardes, acepto compartirlo con Pares y más importante aun…lo acepto a él, tal cual era. El mujeriego, fiestero e inmaduro; Goten Son._

AL OTRO DIA…

**Pov Marron**

_No me siento orgullosa de esto, no quiero continuar viviendo así, engañando a Trunks…pero no quiero ser humillada._

_Sé que sufriré, cuando Pan y Trunks no soporten estar más separados, el uno del otro. Cuando Trunks decida dejarme, para irse con mí mejor amiga. Sufriré porque lo quiero…pero más que todo sufriré por la vergüenza de ser engañada. Aun no entiendo porque mierda Trunks insistió con lo de la boda, ambos sabemos lo que siente por Pan. Ambos sabemos que no me ama y que jamás me amara, eso duele. Eso duele mucho._

_No puedo dejar que se burlen de mi…por eso estoy parada en la puerta del apartamento de Mark. El hombre con el que me he vistos las últimas semanas. Con el cual me iré, antes de que Trunks me deje._

_Pensé que al menos podría vivir felizmente casada con Trunks unos meses…antes de que sus sentimientos por Pan lo dominaran, pero ya es tarde. Ayer se besaron…lo sé, porque los vi llegar en el taxi._

_Mark me quiere…lo sé. _

_Dejare que Pan sea feliz con Trunks. Pero no los dejare humillarme..._

_EL UNICO HUMILLADO SERA TRUNKS._

_Por hacer sufrir a mi amiga Pan y por burlarse de mí. Se lo merece…_

**BONUS…PARA LAS TRUPAN.**

** Llamada de Pan ebria.**

**Pov Trunks**

Sentí mi celular vibrar, en la masita de noche. Me estire para tomarlo, antes de que Marron despertara y me extrañe al ver que era Pan, quien llamaba. _A las 7 de la mañana…_

- ¿Pan?- pregunte en un susurro, al contestar.

- Trunks…- dijo en un suspiro, enredado y confuso. Me levante de la cama y me puse el buzo de seda, que uso para dormir. Salí al balcón, donde había estado mirando el amanecer hace unos minutos.

- ¿Pan, que tienes?

- porque te casaste con Marron…- no era una pregunta, era un lamento, ronco y pesado. _Esta borracha…_

- ¿donde estas?

- si dices que me amas… ¿porque te casas con otra?…- se oyen sollos ahogados y unos ronquidos de fondo. Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿dónde? y ¿con quién estas?...contéstame.

- tu contéstame…¿porque te casaste? – grita con voz quebrada…y recién ahí me percato de las lagrimas que comienzan a salir de mis ojos.

- yo...no lo sé…

- te amo, Trunks…siempre lo haré – cuelga.

_Yo también te amare siempre, Pan...quiero luchar por ti._

* * *

**Se que tardo mucho en actualizar y que el capitulo es corto, pero no tengo inspiracion.**

**El capitulo va dedicado a Maid-Takumi-Joss... te quiero mucho ****amiga y espero te guste.**

**Gracias a los que han comentado...me gusta saber que les gusta mi Fic.**

**Besos...**


End file.
